User blog:Psychofreak2/Xevren - The Pursuer
=Xevren= Abilities Xevren utilizes a unique barrage system, where his ablities can be cast again at the right timing. Pressing the ability key before or after the given time will not activate the next cast. } |cooldown= } |static= } |customlabel= |custominfo= |cost= } |costtype= } |description= Every ability cast increases for 4 seconds on last cast. Stacks up to 5. }}}} } |cost= |costtype= } |customlabel=Execution Duration |custominfo=0.35 second per slash |description= (Passive): Increases Armor and Magic resist when disabled. |leveling= |description2= (Active): Slashes in front to the direction of the cursor dealing damage and slowing enemies in a cone.Can be cast three times. can be cast again within 0.1 to 0.25 seconds after the ability execution. After the 3rd cast he pauses for 0.45 second unless an abilty is cast within 0.1 to 0.3 seconds after the ability execution. |leveling2= |25|30|35|40|45}} |75|90|105|120|135}} }}}} } |customlabel=Execution Duration |custominfo=0.45 seconds |cost= |costtype= } |description= (Active):Jumps up then dives toward a target dealing damage and slowing it. Can be cast again upon landing (within 0.1 to 0.25 seconds after the ability execution) |leveling= |60|100|140|180|220}} }} } |cost= |costtype= } |customlabel=Execution Duration |custominfo=0.3 seconds |description= (Active): Rolls a short distance toward the cursor becoming untargettable while rolling. Can be cast again at the end of the roll (within 0.1 to 0.25 seconds after the ability execution) |leveling= }} } |cost= |costtype= } |customlabel=Execution Duration |custominfo=0.35 seconds |description= (Active): Dashes 400-units toward the cursor becoming dealing damage to units passed through and reducing the cooldown of non-ultimate abilities by 50% of the time left. After the dash he pauses for 0.45 seconds unless an ability is cast within 0.1 to 0.25 seconds after the ability execution. |leveling= |35|50|65|80|95}} }}}} } |cooldown=10 seconds |static= } |cost= |costtype= } |customlabel=Execution Duration |custominfo=0.45 seconds>0.35 seconds>0.25 seconds |description= (Active): Dashes 400-units toward the cursor dealing damage to enemies passed through. Can be cast three times. Can be cast within 0.1 to 0.25 seconds after the ability execution. Each dash increases dash speed. |leveling= |35|50|65|80|95}} |105|150|195|240|285}} }}}} } |cost= |costtype= } |customlabel=Duration |custominfo=8/9/10 seconds |description= (Active): For the duration,casting an ability renders Xevren immune to crowd control for 0.5 second. Damaging an enemy when Moment Stream is active puts a mark on that unit. Marked units are attacked by Ki blades dealing damage per second. |leveling= |15|25|35 for 2 seconds}} |description2=While Moment Stream is active, one lethal strike can be blocked and end the Moment Stream. }}}} Lore After the Ionian Invasion many of the Noxian forces were obliterated either by Ionian hand or as tactical sacrifices. Among those who were defeated was Riven who fell together with both her allies and enemies during a chemical bombardment launched by Singed. As news was passed to Noxian forces, Xevren, Riven's brother, grieved as he found out his beloved sister and fellow Noxian soldier was no more. But with no tears he continued to fulfill his duty to Noxus and follow orders relentlessly and faithfully. After a short time Xevren and other Noxian soldiers were informed about Riven entering the League of Legends. The Noxian High Command debated about the issue and came to a conclusion that Riven did not follow the proper decommissioning procedure as she did not die. The Noxian High Command nominated selected soldiers to bring back Riven and let her answer to Noxian law. Knowing that her sister ran away from duty, knowing that her sister discarded who she was, knowing she was alive, Xevren volunteered and quickly challenged any other who accepted the offer. Quotes 'Selection' :*"To serve...to fulfill my task...to bring her back..." 'Movement' :*"I follow, follow and follow." :*"Duty is my real strength." :*"As you command." :*"I choose to follow." :*"For Noxus." :*"You can't run away" :*"Don't run away from duty." 'Attacking' :*"Cowards deserve to break." :*"Stand aside weakling!" :*"Answer to Noxus!" :*"A necessary strike." :*"To serve Noxus." 'Taunt' :*"Shall I cut those stained hands?" :*"Choose your own path...but make sure it doesn't cross mine." :*"See my blade? It is well-conditioned to kill you." 'Taunting near enemy Riven' :*"Only cowards are burdened by their past" :*"Crying over what happened back then? Poor sis" :*"You ran away from who you are. I'm here to take you back." 'Extremely long taunt near enemy Riven' :*"Yes, you saw your allies' lives taken by Noxian weapons, but should that be enough for you to run away from your duty?" :*"Understand this: tactics is necessary, different weapons are made as time flies. Noxian strength is not determined by sword alone." :*"You are strong! That's why you survived. Those who died were weak. Now tell me, how did that oppose Noxian vision?" 'Upon activating Moment Stream' :*"Without falter." :*"No one shall stop me" 'Upon first Riven encounter' :*"Riven,I've found you." 'Upon killing Riven' :*"Tsk..tsk...tsk" :*"Now...come back." 'Joke' :*"What's broken and can be reforged?...I dunno ask Riven ('__')" Category:Custom champions